I Don't Even Know Your Name
by ArtOfMovingOn
Summary: "Todo lo que recuerdo es la sonrisa en tu cara, y me matara cada día... Porque ni siquiera se tu nombre" Aomine ve a cierto pelirrojo que realmente le interesa, Satsuki estará ahí para ayudarle. ¡Daiki's Month!


**¡Hola!**

 **Esta es primera vez en y para ser sinceros estoy un poco nerviosa, es un AoKaga.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Disclamer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y esta historia participa en el reto ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en español.**

 **Pd. Esta es la canción que canta Daiki, por si desean escucharla. :)**

 **watch?v=55GnWyJf1Gw**

* * *

 **I Don't Even Know Your Name**

 **Capitulo Único**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Había ocurrido el sábado pasado. El día anterior Satsuki le había convencido para salir a comprar algo de ropa para él y alguna que otra cosa para ella, sin embargo todo había salido al revés y ahora él se encontraba cargando siete bolsas llena de ropa y accesorios para la peli rosa y ni una bolsa para él, pero para ser sinceros se había divertido, aunque nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta.

Aún seguían paseando por toda la plaza en busca de algo que le llamara la atención al moreno, pero desde hace un buen rato él ya no miraba los anaqueles, su vista estaba puesta en un pelirrojo que había logrado captar su completa atención, este estaba sentado en una banca cerca de la fuente principal, y a juzgar por como miraba el reloj se podía saber que estaba esperando a otra persona.

̶ ¡Dai-chan! ̶ . Grito la peli rosa a su lado, después de todo ya llevaba como cinco minutos hablándole sobre algunos pantalones y camisas que le quedarían bien, y al no recibir respuesta, volteo a ver a su compañero él cual al parecer estaba muy entretenido mirando a cierto chico pelirrojo.

̶ Uhm, ¿Qué pasa? ̶ . Al fin se había dignado en mirarle.

̶ Te decía que ¿Qué te parece esta camisa? ̶ . Pregunto Satsuki, sin señalar nada realmente.

Su vista había vuelto hacia el pelirrojo pero su ceño se frunció al ver como sonreía con la llegada de un chico con cabello de color azul.

̶ Está bien, me gusta.

̶ ¡Que malo eres Dai-chan! ̶ . La peli rosa había hecho un pucherito ̶ . No te estaba enseñando nada.

̶ ¿A no?

Después de aquello había tenido que ir corriendo detrás de la peli rosa para pedirle perdón, y después de tres cuadras ella se había dignado en detenerse para después hacerle jurar que irían una vez más el siguiente sábado en busca de más ropa, y él había comenzado a caminar rumbo a la estación pero se detuvo al ver que Satsuki no lo estaba siguiendo, en cambio ella había vuelto a caminar rumbo a la plaza.

Había tenido que estar otras dos horas hay pero esta vez había salido con once bolsas, nueve de la peli rosa y dos para él. Justo cuando estaban esperando el tren para volver a casa se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba del otro lado de las vías, esperando el tren junto con el chico que había estado esperando.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de que hora observado y cuando alzo la vista se encontró con los ojos azules del moreno, normalmente alguien se sentiría intimidado ante esa mirada pero él no, él le sonrió, y ya no le había dado tiempo de responderle el gesto pues el tren había pasado y cuando se alejó el pelirrojo ya no estaba ahí.

Suspiro, se encontraba descansando en la azotea de la escuela, desde ese día se la había pasado rememorando todos los acontecimientos, desde la fuente hasta la partida del tren junto con aquella sonrisa.

La sonrisa de aquel sujeto era lo que más le había impactado, era… perfecta, cada vez que la recordaba lograba que por su cuerpo le recorriera cierta corriente eléctrica, junto con el fuerte latido de su corazón e incluso que una sonrisa se le instalara en el rostro. Era increíble como un simple desconocido lograra eso en tan solo unos segundos.

El timbre sonó logrando sacar al moreno de sus pensamientos, tenía que regresar sino Sastsuki iría por él para que fuera a su salón de clases, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Toda esa semana había estado pensando en aquella sonrisa, intento quitársela de la cabeza pero para ser sinceros no podía, la tenía pegada a su cabeza tal chicle como en suela de un zapato, así que había decidido dejarla estar, total, solo tenía que encontrar algo que le distrajera de aquel pensamiento. Por eso ese sábado había invitado a Satsuki a en vez de ir de tienda en tienda, ir al cine, nada como una película de acción para distraerse pero al parecer el destino no estaba de su lado porque justo a unos cuantos pasos de donde él estaba se encontraba el pelirrojo, y no estaba alucinando aquella cabellera era inconfundible, aun entre tantas personas; miro su reloj, aún faltaban quince minutos para que la peli rosa llegara, así que sin ningún remordimiento se dirigió a hacia el pelirrojo pero al volver a alzar la vista este ya no estaba. Comenzó a buscar por todos lados, cuando a lo lejos distinguió un punto rojo, era él, pero esta vez volvió a errar, así le pasó varias veces, creía por fin encontrarle y caminaba hacia donde debería estar pero al llegar ya no había nadie.

Un tanto molesto volvió al punto donde se supone se encontraría con la peli rosa.

̶ Dai-chan, ¿Puedo saber que te sucede? ̶ . Pregunto, desde hace algunos días se había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su amigo, este, a su parecer, se encontraba ausente, más de lo normal.

̶ No es nada.

Pero la peli rosa no se dejaría engallar, algo le pasaba al moreno y ella lo iba a descubrir. Y como prometió lo cumplió, después de estarle insistiendo antes de ver la película, durante y después de esta, el moreno se había dignado en hablar y todo era la causa de un simple pelirrojo.

̶ ¿Seguro que no le has visto en la escuela? ̶ . El moreno negó.

̶ ¿Realmente quieres conocerle? ̶ . Esta vez asintió ̶ . Te ayudare.

̶ ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?

̶ Una mujer nunca revela sus secretos Dai-chan ̶ . Y con eso dejo al moreno un tanto confundido y más que nada, aterrado.

Al día siguiente la peli rosa llego ansiosa al salón y espero a que el moreno llegara, cuando se le vio cruzar aquella puerta, rápidamente le jalo para salir rumbo a la azotea.

̶ Preparatoria Seirin ̶ . Dijo de la nada.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Él asiste ahí y por lo que tengo entendido es que ellos están invitados al festival que van a organizar este viernes en la escuela.

̶ ¿Y?

̶ ¡Podrías participar Dai-chan! De esa manera podrás conocerle, deberías cantar una canción y tengo la perfecta para ti.

̶ Oh, no, yo no canto, y si lo hago solo es en la ducha ̶ . Negó rápidamente el moreno.

̶ Por eso lo digo, te he oído y para serte sincera, no lo haces nada mal.

Antes de que Aomine pudiera reclamar, el timbre sonó y ambos se miraron para después comenzar a bajar, ya lo discutirían más tarde.

Aun se preguntaba cómo es que había aceptado todo esto, estaban es su casa, Satsuki estaba buscando la canción en su computador, cuando de repente una tonada lleno su habitación y la peli rosa sonreía de oreja a oreja.

̶ Sabes que mi ingles no es muy bueno.

̶ Que importa, la canción va dedicada al pelirrojo y por lo que me entere él estuvo un tiempo en EU, de esta manera solo el entenderá lo que estás diciendo.

̶ ¿Me recuerdas por que acepte esto? ̶ . La peli rosa soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Y durante toda esa semana se pasó, aprendiendo la canción, su pronunciación y significado, y para qué negarlo esa canción iba perfecta en la situación en la cual se encontraba, incluso la peli rosa le obligo a aprender a tocar la guitarra, bueno, solo esa canción y la verdad, no le iba tan mal.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta el viernes por fin había llegado, por suerte el seria la apertura, entre más rápido pudiera acabar con ello, mejor.

̶ Bueno, sin nada más que decir, esperamos que disfruten el festival ̶ . El director se marchó con los aplausos de los presentes.

̶ Gracias por estas palabras director ̶ . Esa era Satsuki, aún se preguntaba cómo es que había logrado ser la maestra de ceremonias ̶ . Ahora, como primer número mes complace en presentar a mi compañero Aomine Daiki, que nos complacerá con una bella canción.

Suspiro y paso en frente.

̶ Esta donde acordamos ̶ . Susurro la peli rosa antes de marcharse del escenario.

Vio la cara sorprendida de sus compañeros, y al igual que ellos, él también estaba sorprendido, pero su vista rápidamente ubico al pelirrojo. Este estaba sentado en una silla que se encontraba justo a tres filas del escenario, pero no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraba el chico peli azul de la otra vez.

̶ Uhm, la canción se titula "I Don't Even Know Your Name" y… va dedicada a alguien que conocí en el metro, espero que esa persona sepa que estoy hablando de ella.

 **Oh, esperaste por mucho**

 **A veces es difícil mantenerse de pie**

 **Pero no tienes nada más que hacer**

 **Más que ser tú mismo**

Canto la primera estrofa, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el pelirrojo. Él rápidamente pudo reconocerlo como el chico de la estación de trenes, sonrió, tenía una linda voz.

 **Oh, te vistes tan bien,**

 **Pero todo lo que pude ver fueron tus ojos**

 **Y la multitud te alejo de mí**

 **Y de repente ya no estabas**

 **No, yeah**

Recordó cuando en la plaza se la paso buscando entre la multitud y como esta lo alejo de si, ese día se sintió decepcionado y se la paso maldiciendo a medio mundo.

 **Y ni siquiera se tu nombre**

 **Todo lo que recuerdo es esa sonrisa en tu cara**

 **Y me matara cada día**

 **Porque ni siquiera se tu nombre**

 **A cualquier lugar al que voy**

 **Veo tu cara y me mata el saber**

 **Que nunca sabrás lo que me hiciste**

 **Y ahora ya no estas, yeah**

 **No puedo para de pensar en ti**

El coro lo canto con más sentimiento pues después de todo era él que reflejaba sus sentimientos, como se había sentido desde aquella sonrisa, como no había podido olvidarle tan fácilmente.

 **Y ni siquiera se tu nombre**

 **Todo lo que recuerdo es la sonrisa en tu cara**

 **Y me matara cada día**

 **Porque ni siquiera se tu nombre**

 **Ni siquiera se tu nombre**

 **Estoy corriendo, buscando**

El pelirrojo se sorprendió, después de todo él también se sentía así desde que le había sonreído y no había podido olvidarle.

 **Y no sé dónde empezar**

 **Estoy muriendo mi amor**

 **Pasmaste un hoyo justo a través de mi corazón**

 **No parare, no dejare de buscar**

 **Hasta que te tenga en mis brazos**

 **Estoy corriendo, estoy corriendo**

 **Estoy corriendo**

Kagami se sonrojo y esto no pasó desapercibido para su pequeña sombra.

̶ ¿Por qué estas sonrojado Kagami-kun?

̶ No, no es nada.

̶ Bueno, ¿Podrías decirme que dice la canción? ̶ . Kagami desvió su vista, pero rápidamente la volvió hacia el moreno que seguía cantando en el escenario.

 **Estoy corriendo, estoy buscando**

 **Y no sé dónde empezar**

 **Estoy muriendo amor**

 **Me hiciste un hoyo a través de mi corazón**

 **No parare de buscar**

 **Hasta que te tenga en mis brazos**

 **Estoy corriendo, estoy corriendo**

 **Estoy corriendo**

Por otro lado Satsuki sonreía, miraba como ambos chicos se miraba con la misma ilusión reflejada en sus ojos, esperaba que Aomine pudiera recibir algo bueno de esto, al igual que el pelirrojo. Después de todo había logrado ver la dedicación que Aomine le había puesto en aprendérsela canción, y sabía que no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

 **Y ni siquiera se tu nombre**

 **Todo lo que recuerdo es la sonrisa en tu cara**

 **Y me matara cada día**

 **Porque ni siquiera se tu nombre**

 **Ni siquiera se tu nombre**

Justo antes de terminar de tocar y cantar la última parte todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que al escuchar la última nota ser tocada todos comenzaron a aplaudir y soltar diversos chiflidos, pero para el Kagami y Aomine parecía haberse creado cierta burbuja, donde solo podía escucharse latir fuertemente el corazón de ambos.

Cuando salió del escenario varias personas lo felicitaron y él se limitó a sonreír.

̶ ¡Dai-chan! ̶ . Satsuki lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo ̶ . ¡Lo hiciste fantástico!

̶ Eso espero ̶ . Respondió nervioso.

̶ De eso no tengas duda, ahora, tengo que ir a presentar a otra banda, nos vemos luego ̶ . Dijo la peli rosa antes de desaparecer rumbo al escenario.

Espero que los diversos solistas y grupos tocaran para después ir a buscar al pelirrojo pero se sorprendió cuando encontró su lugar vacío. Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, rodo los ojos, de seguro era una de las muchas chicas que se habían presentado ante él preguntado a quien le había dedicado la canción.

̶ ¿Podrías… ̶ . Se detuvo a media pregunta, después de todo era el pelirrojo el que se encontraba enfrente de él.

̶ Kagami Taiga ̶ . Dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

̶ Aomine Daiki ̶ . Sonrió para después invitar al pelirrojo a pasear por el festival, Kagami acepto.

 ** _Era un buen comienzo después de todo._**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Sip, sigo nerviosa, después de todo es la primera vez que le muestro mis escritos al mundo (?**

 **Regresare pronto con otras cosillas que tengo pensadas. Nos leemos. :D**

 **PD. ¡Tu opinión es importante!**

 **No. Palabras: 2, 203**


End file.
